


Il cuoco e lo spadaccino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sanji si ammala proprio nel momento sbagliato. Riuscirà a risolvere la situazione?Scritta per: ThelviaBB.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcnlWk-SY_k.★Fandom: One Piece.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 594.★ Prompt parole: 10. A ha una scadenza importante (scuola, lavoro, club, whatever), si ammala ed è costretto a chiedere aiuto a B per finire tutto.





	Il cuoco e lo spadaccino

Il cuoco e lo spadaccino

 

La luce del grande lampadario rosso sangue tingeva di riflessi vermigli tutto l’ambiente, compresi i grandi vetri delle credenze e i piatti che ricoprivano la grande tavolata.

Su una delle sedie foderate era accomodato Sanji e Roronoa, ritto davanti a lui, lo fissava.

Sanji assaggiò il vino bianco contenuto in un bicchiere, sentì un sapore acidulo pizzicargli lingua e palato, sospirò e adagiò sul tavolo il bicchiere.

“Non posso crederci…” gemette. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, il suo naso era arrossato e umido. Fu colto da un capogiro e rischiò di cadere all’indietro, Zoro lo afferrò per una spalla e lo fece sedere di scatto su una sedia, dandogli una manata sul capo.

Sanji arcuò la schiena e tossì, scosso da tremiti.

“ _Cuocastro_ di merda, dovresti stare in un cazzo di letto. Ti devo ricordare che hai una febbre da cavallo?!” sbraitò Zoro.

Sanji gemette e si premette le mani sulle orecchie, una ciocca di capelli biondi gli aderiva al viso sudato.

“Ti ho già detto che se non finisco di decidere il menù per domani, sono fregato! Te lo vuoi far entrare in testa, spadaccino di terza categoria?!” ringhiò.

Zoro si appoggiò al ripiano della cucina e incrociò le braccia muscolose, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Se non fossi un _cuocastro_ di terz’ordine, avresti già finito il tuo progetto parecchio tempo prima della scadenza” sibilò.

Sanji si tastò nelle tasche e con le mani tremanti, trovò sigarette e accendino, ne mise una in bocca e la accese. Il muco gli colò dal naso e giocherellò con l’accendino, facendolo scattare un paio di volte, ritmicamente.

“Mi mancano i vini, maledizione. Era tutto pronto e ora non riesco a capire se si abbinano o no. Che vuoi capirne tu, ‘ _marimo_ ’?” domandò secco.

Zoro si grattò sopra l’orecchio, all’attaccatura dei capelli verdi.

“Di liquori me ne intendo e, tutto sommato, anche di vini” borbottò.

Sanji inarcò un sopracciglio, la sigaretta gli cadde dalle labbra.

“Non guardarmi così, sopracciglio a ricciolo. Fino a mangiare quelle schifezze sul tavolo e capire a quale vino associarle, sono capace anch’io. L’unico rischio è di morire avvelenato” si lamentò Zoro con voce rauca.

Sanji si voltò, nascondendo il viso in un fazzoletto e starnutì rumorosamente, avvertiva un dolore scendere dalla fronte fino agli angoli degli occhi. Si soffiò il naso e sospirò, sentendo la gola dolore, si voltò nuovamente verso Zoro e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Se ti fa così schifo quello che cucino e te ne lamenti sempre, perché fai almeno tre volte bis? Sentiamo, poi, perché saresti disposto ad aiutarmi?” domandò Sanji.

Zoro lo raggiunse con passo cadenzato, facendo ondeggiare le spade alla sua vita e gli afferrò il mento, facendogli sollevare la testa.

“Perché tu, il tuo culo, quello che cucini e il tuo bel faccino sono miei. Nessun altro deve osare non apprezzare il tuo lavoro” ringhiò.

“Quindi per amore, maledetto uomo-alga?” sibilò Sanji.

“Sì e vedi di farti andare bene il mio amore, imbecille” disse Zoro.

“D’accordo, sono costretto ad accettare il tuo aiuto, non posso assolutamente rimandare ancora” gemette Sanji con tono sconfitto. Vedeva sfocato e avvertì salire una sensazione di nausea.

Roronoa cercò di baciarlo, ma Sanji si scostò.

“Prima vedi di aiutarmi a finire il mio lavoro, poi ti farai attaccare i miei virus” biascicò il cuoco.

Zoro gli palpeggiò il sedere e ghignò.

“Sappi che stanotte ti farò sudare a modo mio per farti guarire, perché dopo il lavoro, esigo il piacere” sussurrò lascivo.

“ _Baka_ ” borbottò Sanji, le gote già accaldate dalla febbre arrossirono ancor di più.


End file.
